


Divinity

by starrylitme



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spirits, Blood and Injury, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Foxes, Injury Recovery, Kitsune, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: He has an obligation to the fox spirit, especially when the spirit finds himself injured at the hands of vulgar human-made traps. Humans and spirits shouldn't mingle, but of course that doesn't stop Komaeda Nagito from clinging to him anyway.How troublesome, even if Kamukura does hopelessly adore him.





	Divinity

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this would've worked for the previous day. No, I don't regret writing it for this day.
> 
> This KamuKoma Week's Day 5 Prompt is Comfort/Recovery with the alternative prompt of Fluff/Silk and I have just such weakness for animal spirit Komaeda needing to be tended to because the idiot keeps walking into traps. Kamukura being a human who can see and thus caters to spirits is also an interesting idea. For this fic, I made Komaeda a kitsune because...obviously. I did rabbit already. And kitsune also works wonders. Komaeda being a super fluffy fox is super super cute. Yes.
> 
> Pretty short and sweet, I like it a lot. I guess you could call it...healing.
> 
> I'm so fucking clever. Praise me and leave comments. And kudos. Please. I mean, if you want to.

There had been quite a bit of blood. As he cleaned the wound, those agonized keens grew louder and louder. Fluffy tails swept agitatedly at the floor. The powerful fox spirit was squirming.

“You are just going to make it worse, Komaeda-san. This is the best I can do.”

Komaeda kept whimpering, ears ducked against his mane. He was still sobbing. Anyone else would have made a pained face at such a pitiful sight, but Kamukura just remained focused on his task.

_I have to take care of him, after all._

He has scrubbed away all the blood. The wound is bubbling, the area around it an angry, swollen red. Kamukura clicks his tongue in distaste as he begins wrapping.

_Wretched humans. Their cruelty knows no bounds._

He has already destroyed the infernal trap of clamping metal teeth, but he suspects there may be more soon if those pesky humans are not dealt with.

“I... Iii...”

Kamukura sets his foot once finished dressing the wound.

“Izuru-kun...”

“Apologies, great spirit,” he says, pulling back. “You will have to remain here while it heals.”

Komaeda whines at that.

“Do not worry. I will cater to whatever you need.”

Komaeda’s lower lip is quivering, and he shivers as he draws in his injured leg.

“Izuru-kun already does so much,” he murmured sullenly. “Too much.”

“It is fine,” Kamukura replies as he watches those tails flick in agitation. Komaeda’s frown deepened. “Really. I do not mind.”

“I can...” Komaeda trails off, stops himself, smiling sadly and shaking his head. “I really can’t do enough to make up for your generosity.”

_Just looking upon you is reward enough. Being able to admire you is all I desire._

Of course, he could never say something so—crude.

_I already push boundaries with your willingness to be touched. And how wonderful that is—how so very, very fluffy you are._

Kamukura bit his tongue. He most certainly could never say that, either. Especially with Komaeda looking at him with those wide, sparkling eyes.

“It...is nothing, Komaeda-san,” he manages, all the same. “It truly is.”

Komaeda smiles and it’s everything.

“I really do adore you, Izuru-kun!”

* * *

It’s his duty to protect the spirits of the forest. He was told that he had been blessed with the ability to see them, and had been told that such a gift would be twisted into a curse if he wasn’t careful. Of course, it was then that Komaeda Nagito began to follow after him.

Even those without a sense would see a beauty when they looked upon Komaeda. Silken white fur, a thick bushy tail one of several, and mischievous gray-green eyes. It went without saying that the creature Kamukura saw was beyond compare. And this mystifying creature was fond of him.

“Because! Izuru-kun’s just so nice! So accommodating!” Komaeda would exclaim, those eyes twinkling. “I adore you, Izuru-kun!”

“Mm.”

It could be difficult, how affectionate Komaeda Nagito really was. There were times he would decide to curl into Kamukura’s lap. There were times he would decide to rub up against him, keening happily.

And right now, Komaeda Nagito was dressed in one of his robes, because his own was dirty and bloody. The silken fabric is loose on him. Komaeda Nagito keeps sniffing at the sleeves. His ears are twitching.

_It was the ultimate test of self-control,_ Kamukura couldn’t help but think sardonically.

“It smells like Izuru-kun,” Komaeda chirps. “It’s comforting. Can I keep wearing it?”

“You may do as you wish.” He maintains his stoicism, but his brow pinches just the slightest bit. “Is that all?”

“I... Oh!” Komaeda takes one of his tails and offers it. “You can squeeze it if you like, Izuru-kun. You seem curious about them.”

**_The ultimate test._ **

“It would be unsightly,” Kamukura mutters, almost darkly. “For a human to touch one of the mystic tails belonging to a fox spirit.”

“If they didn’t want you to, yes,” Komaeda said. “But I really don’t mind anything if it’s Kamukura Izuru-kun. You’re different than other humans. You’re better.”

He can’t deny he preens at the words. He can’t deny that he found the praise almost intoxicating.

_Beloved by spirits. What a charmed life I lead. It isn’t boring. Not like other humans._

“If you insist, then, Komaeda-san.”

Tentatively, Kamukura Izuru sits himself before the fox spirit. He accepts the fluffy tail pushed into his hand. He can’t help but squeeze and stroke the thick, divine fur. Bliss. Absolute bliss.

“Ehehe...” The tail flickers, so he releases it automatically, but it relaxes back into his hand. Komaeda giggles again. “You look so content, Izuru-kun. How nice.”

“It is...nice. I suppose. It is certainly not boring.” He resumes petting the tail in what should be soothing motions. Komaeda hums, and when he glances towards him, he sees that Komaeda’s eyes are half-lidded, lashes starting to flutter. “Does this feel nice to you as well, Komaeda-san?”

“Izuru-kun has a very gentle hand,” Komaeda murmurs almost languidly. “It does feel nice.”

Suddenly, Komaeda shifts, and he moves so that he’s pressed into Kamukura’s side.

“Izuru-kun, Izuru-kun...” He rubs his cheek against Kamukura’s shoulder. “Just being around you is so comforting.”

Kamukura almost nuzzled his hair, entranced by Komaeda’s own scent laden in those silky locks, but he pauses when he sees Komaeda’s bandaged foot.

“...would it not be better if humans could not hurt you at all?”

_I am still—human. Or, at least, too human to be comparable to a spirit._

“It can’t be helped,” Komaeda says airily. “Besides, it’s my fault for being such a worthless spirit with such awful luck.”

“You are not at fault, Komaeda-san.”

Komaeda smiles up at him simply, and then he buries his face into Kamukura’s shoulder, arms winding around his waist.

“I fell into the trap due to clumsiness,” he said. “I wasn’t really tricked. It was an accident. If not for Izuru-kun finding me, I wonder what would have happened.”

He doesn’t want to think about that right now. Not about the state Komaeda was in, nor the pained keens that had grabbed his attention in the first place.

Instead, Kamukura exhales softly, squeezing his tail and then, slowly and tentatively running his fingers through the fluffy hair on Komaeda’s head. He rubs behind those twitchy, sensitive fox ears, listening to Komaeda’s pleased sounds, and feeling more plush tails wrap around him. He could drown in fluff. So much fluff.

Komaeda’s robe has slipped down his shoulder. Kamukura can’t help but think that he himself favored it due to the silken texture. Komaeda is warm. And soft. In hair, fluff, and skin.

“I really do adore you, Izuru-kun.”

* * *

He was fine with Komaeda making a nest on his bed of pillows and comforters. He would not have minded sleeping on the spare futon, but when he pulled it out, Komaeda whined at him until he gave in and joined him in the love nest.

Once he had, Komaeda immediately cuddled up to him and practically yipped with glee.

“You really are clingy, Komaeda-san,” he can’t help but murmur. “Why is that?”

“Mm? Are you curious?” Komaeda is playing with a lock of his hair. “Does it bother you?”

“...” Kamukura blinks at the dark ceiling above. “You should be aware of my feelings on the matter by now.”

“I am, I am,” Komaeda hums. “It’s funny. Izuru-kun says in few uncertain words that humans and spirits shouldn’t mingle. That this is natural, because most humans can’t see spirits anymore. I just can’t help but wonder what that means about you? You say you’re human, too, but you clearly do think yourself separate from them.”

“You have said yourself that I am different from other humans.” _That I am better._ “Most humans cannot see spirits, as you also said.”

_It is considered strange. Unnatural. Creepy._

“When others see me interacting with that they cannot see...” He almost trails off. “Their reaction tends to be perturbed.”

“You can just ignore us, Izuru-kun,” Komaeda murmurs. “Or you can treat me as the fox that others see.”

Komaeda’s bandaged ankle brushes against his own.

“I suppose I could.” _I could. However._ “I would then make them nervous for other reasons. Such as my appearance. There is no point in what I do.”

“You really think that, Izuru-kun?”

“Yes.” He doesn’t hesitate. “I have seen it for myself on numerous occasions.”

Komaeda whines, and though he cannot see it, he knows that the other is frowning quite deeply.

“Other fox spirits don’t like me, either,” Komaeda whispers. “I’m said to bring bad omens. I can’t say that they’re wrong. Not to mention I also look a little strange.”

_You look beautiful to me._

He dare not say that.

“It’s funny,” Komaeda says. “I think we’re similar in some strange ways, Izuru-kun. I can’t help but wonder... Are you lonely, too?”

“No,” he replied. “I am not.”

“No? Are you sure?”

“I am sure.” A pause. “You are here, after all. So I am not lonely.”

“What about the unsightliness of spirits mingling with humans?” Komaeda asks cheekily. “Does it not matter for us because we’ll be ostracized anyway?”

“That does not change anything. My feelings are still irrelevant.”

“Izuru-kun...” Komaeda trails off, and then he sighs. “What would you say our relationship is?”

Kamukura opens his mouth to answer, but nothing really comes to mind.

_What, indeed._

“I suppose it is mutual affinity. However I revere you as I should. So it is not a relationship on equal footing.”

“You take care of me,” Komaeda pointed out. “You’ve protected me before, too. From hunters.”

“I have an obligation to, Komaeda-san.” There was nothing more to it. Nothing at all. “I have no place in denying you.”

Komaeda pushed himself up. His tails are curling and twisting. His ears, however, are upright and alert. With his eyes glowing in the darkness, Kamukura can see the firm line his lips have pulled themselves into.

“I like it when you pet me,” Komaeda huffed. “I also like the gentle way you look at me. No one else does. It’s comforting. So comforting. I hate myself for indulging so much, and for taking advantage of you.”

_I suppose you could call it taking advantage. But at the same time._

“I indulge as well.” His voice is low. “Which is improper.”

“Boo.”

Komaeda buries his face into his chest. The fluffy strands tickle his nose and he ends up sneezing.

“You’re so cute.” The words are quiet against his heartbeat. “Izuru-kun’s actually really cute. You’re so pretty, too. Hair like silk and eyes as red as blood. Izuru-kun’s definitely a beauty. But you’re really cute, too. You’re childish sometimes.”

“Am I?” He wondered about that. “Truth be told...”

_Komaeda-san is cuter and prettier. Fluffy hair like clouds and eyes like foggy morning dew. Komaeda-san is the more childish one because I spoil him so much._

He swallowed, deciding to merely stay quiet as he stroked Komaeda’s hair. His nape. His back. Komaeda sighs in contentment, and then, Komaeda dozes off.

For now, it’s fine.

* * *

Kamukura, however, despite falling asleep at some point, ends up waking up in a considerable sweat due to the heat. Komaeda is still perfectly relaxed so Kamukura really has no choice to tolerate it for now.

_He’s using his injury as an excuse to cling to me more than he usually does._

The thought is troubling.

_Komaeda-san—really is lacking in awareness. He can be so careless. Which is why I have to protect him._

He doesn’t mind that, of course. It’s an obligation. An obligation. And maybe, it’s this sense of responsibility that keeps him grounded and assured. Keeps him from being detached from everything and living a very empty life separate from both humans and spirits. Here, at least, he’s not suffocating in cold, isolated silence. Instead it’s warm, clingy fluffiness.

_Perhaps I really am selfish. But Komaeda-san is selfish as well, and I don’t mind that._

“Mm...” Komaeda stirs awake as Kamukura plays with one of the fluffy fox ears. “Zzz...uru-kun...”

“Good morning, Komaeda-san.”

_It’s a mutual affinity, and a mutual comfort._

“Mmmorn...”

_Until the day we have to return to our colder, lonelier worlds, we can enjoy one another’s company until then._

With that in mind, Kamukura let his eyes fall shut as Komaeda nuzzled his cheek.

_It’s fine._


End file.
